Dont Go Away, Hinata!
by Kertas Biru
Summary: To : Uchiha Sasuke    Ini aku, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Ketahuilah, aku pergi bukan karena mu. Ayah menyuruhku untuk belajar mandiri sebelum aku menggantikan ayah di Hyuuga Corp.    DA1A event?Anniversary


**Dont Go Away, Hinata !**

**By SuHi-18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC mungkin, alur kecepatan, typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Devil and Angel 1st Anniversary Event**

**( DA1A Event)**

**Theme 'Anniversary'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata. Siswi cantik yang kini duduk dibangku kelas 11 Konoha Vocational High School. Keturunan ningrat keluarga Hyuuga. Siswi yang tidak terlalu menonjol di sekolah. Siswi yang teramat pemalu diantara teman-teman sekelasnya.

.

.

Konoha Vocational High sejenis sekolah kejuruan yang khusus mendidik anak-anak yang berminat mendalami ilmu manajemen. Sekolah yang terpandang nan elit tentunya. Sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tak memiliki minat dengan dunia manajemen ataupun sejenisnya. Ia lebih suka dunia kuliner atau multimedia. Tuntutan sang ayah yang membuatnya mau tidak mau menceburkan dirinya kedalam dunia itu. Ia dituntut menjadi seorang Hyuuga yang handal dalam dunia bisnis yang penuh dengan kelicikan. Menjadi Hyuuga kebanggaan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang gila kerja dan penuh ambisi. Ayah yang selalu meragukannya. Ayahnya yang selalu tak pernah puas dengan apa yang anaknya dapat. Ayah yang selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan dari putri sulungnya.

...

"Hinata, aku lihat PR-mu ya? Aku belum mengerjakan PR dari Kurenai-sensei yang itu. Aku sama sekali belum mengerti materi HPP dan bagaimana cara mencarinya", siswi berambut pirang panjang itu tak henti-hentinya mengoceh. Ini masih pagi. Bel pun belum berbunyi. Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sahabat baiknya ini. Apa Yamanaka Ino ini tak pernah belajar?

.

.

Hinata tersenyum kearah Ino. Ino yang tahu arti dari senyuman Hinata ini lantas memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dengan eratnya. Sedang yang dipeluk hanya megap-megap karena merasa sesak. Dipeluk seperti itu siapa yang tidak sesak coba!

.

.

Dengan semangat masa mudanya, Ino begitu antusias menyalin sederet kata dan angka ke dalam buku tugasnya. "Hinata... Kapan-kapan ajari aku ya!", katanya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari buku bersampul biru tua milik Hinata.

"Kalau kau ada waktu tentunya".

"Aku selalu ada waktu. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk , Ino". Ucap Hinata sedikit ragu. Takut-takut kalau teman sebangkunya ini tersinggung lalu sakit hati.

"Hehe...". ino yang sedari tadi menunduk kini memalingkan wajahnya dan nyengir begitu saja kearah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat cengiran Ino. Tak menyangka kalau seorang yang populer seprti Ino dan dipuja oleh kaum adam punya kelakuan macam itu.

XxXxX

Keriuhan selalu menyambut sosok adam satu ini. Jeritan-jeritan yang dibuat-buat itu seolah telah menjadi sarapan paginya selain roti yang telah ia santap di rumah. Di pinggir gerbang yang menjulang itu berkumpul sekelompok siswi yang menamakan diri mereka Sasuke Lovers. Ya, sosok adam satu ini bernama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu konglomerat Uchiha. Kharismanya yang tek tertandingi seolah tak pernah pudar odari waktu ke waktu.

"Sasuke-kun...", desah siswi berambut merah menyala berkacamata kotak. Sasuke mengangkat alis kirinya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan cara seprti itu.

'Gadis aneh'. Dan ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki are sekolah. Berjalan sepanjang koridor membuatnya risih. Siapa yang tak risih kalau terus dipandangi dengan cara seprti itu oleh siswi-siswi yang ia anggap aneh. Tatapan mereka yang seolah-olah siap menerkamnya itu ia acuhkan dan terus melangkah kearah kelasnya juga kelas kekasihnya, tentunya.

...

Wajah merona sang kekasih menjadi objek pertama yang ia tangkap dengan mata hitamnya itu. Seringai tipis selalu terpampang diwajah tampannya saat melihat wajah memerah Hinata.

"Ini masih pagi... Hentikan aktifitas tatap-tatapan kalian itu. Buat orang lain iri saja", kata Ino yang merasa iri dengan pasangan satu ini. Bagaimana tidak iri, Ino belum pernah ditatap seperti itu sampai-sampai ia merona oleh kekasihnya si Pemalas Nara. Haaah... kenapa Shikamaru tak pernah romantis?

"Dan hentikan aktifitas menyontek mu itu, Yamanaka", ujar Sasuke sedikit sebal. Ino lantas mengangkat kepalanya dan memonyongkan bibirnya. Sebal.

"Su-sudahlah, Sasuke-kun", lerai Hinata karena mulai merasakan aura aneh antara kekasih dan sahabatnya ini.

"Berterima kasihlah karena kau bebas dari jitakanku hari ini!", Sasuke pun mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku belakang. Bangku belakang Hinata. Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Hime".

"O-ohayou, Sasuke-kun".

Bel pun berbunyi dan kedatangan Kurenai-sensei menghentikan aksi pandang-pandangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dan tentunya membuat Ino mempercepat acara menconteknya.

XxXxX

Tak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hinata mulai merasakan keanehan akan diri kekasihnya. Tak ada ajakan pulang bersama, makan siang bersama di atap, bahkan kini tak ada tatapan yang mampu membuatnya merona. Sasuke berubah. Sejak empat hari yang lalu, kekasihnya ini berubah. Dan Hinata tak tahu penyebab yang membuat kekasihnya ini berubah. Apa Sasuke selingkuh? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba melintas dibenaknya. Padahal tiga hari lagi mereka akan merayakan _anniversary _pertama mereka. Hinata geliash. Terlebih lagi sekarang Sasuke jarang menghubunginya. Baik email ataupun telepon kini jarang Hinata dapat dari Sasuke. Boro-boro kencan, ketemu juga hanya disekolah. Selebihnya Hinata tak tahu apa yang Sasuke kerjakan.

...

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...", panggil Hinata cukup gelisah, sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Hinata hampir saja mengurungkan niatnya. Namun keingin tahuannya mengalahkan takur yang sempat menderanya.

"Ke-kenapa sekarang jarang menghubungiku? SMS dan te-telepon dariku pun jarang kau bals dan angkat...". akhirnya, ia dapat mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu semua. Dua jempol untuk Hinata yang terkenal pemalu. Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena ia rasa Sasuke tak akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan darinya. Air mata hampir keluar dari lavender teduhnya. Tepukan dikepala yang sudah sangat ia kenal membuatnya terlonjak. Tepukan yang biasa ia dapat dari Sauke, kekasihnya.

"Aku.. Hanya sedikit sibuk, Hime".

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari puncak kepala hinata. Ia julurkan lengan kekarnya ke pipi yang merona itu. Membelainya lembut, seakan-akan ia takut kulit putih nan mulus itu tergores oleh tangannya. "Maaf...", senyum dari Hinata sudah mewakili jawaban yang akan ia sampaikan. Maaf yang Sasuke keluarkan dari palung hatinya untuk apa yang tengah ia sembunyikan dari Hinata. Maaf untuk Hinata yang telah ia acuhkan.

"A-aku mengerti.. Ja-jangan terlalu sibuk".

Sesungguhnya Hinata tak akan pernah menyangka kejadian yang akan menimpanya kelak. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi? Siapa yang tahu...

"Maaf Hinata...".

XxXxX

17 November . Itu artinya besok adalah _anniversary_ pertama Hinata dan Sasuke. Ya, 18 November. Hari bersejarah untuk mereka. Senyum terus mengembang dibibir mungilnya. Sempat ia menabrak _kohai_ perempuannya karena terus berjalan sambil menunduk. Beberapa kali juga ia berucap kata maaf pada orang-orang yang sudah ia tabrak.

.

.

"Ma-maaf...", lagi-lagi Hinata menabrak seseorang. Dari seragam yang Hinata lihat, yang ia tabrak adalah seorang siswi. Hinata memandang sosok yang ia tabrak. Mata emeraldnya membuat Hinata iri. Rambutnya yang berwarna arum manis menambah kesan sempurna dimata Hinata. "Uumm...", Hinaya bergumam tak jelas. "Perkanalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Siswi baru kelas 11-3", sapanya sambil memeprkenalkan diri. Gadis yang ramah. Itu kesan pertama yang Hinata dapat. "Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal Haruno-san", Hinata tersenyum manis kearah siswi baru beranama Haruno Sakura itu. Apa kau tahu Hinata, kesan ramah itu akan lenyap beberapa jam lagi?

Hinata pun berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di koridor. "Ternyata dia ya... Biasa saja".

...

"Hinata, aku pulang duluan ya. Ada urusan", lagi-lagi Sasuke pulang duluan. Danterkesan selalu terburu-buru. Sebelum Hinata sempat menganggukkan kepalanya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu keluar meninggalkan kelasnya. Menyisakan Hinata yang termenung sendiri. Pandangannya hampa. 'Lagi-lagi', batin Hinata berkata.

Dugaan Sasuke selingkuh semakin kuat tertanam dibenaknya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Antara curiga, takut, kecewa, semuanya teraduk menjadi satu. Ditengah situasi seperti ini, Hinata masih sempat berfikir positif tentang kekasihnya yang terbilang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Berfikir kalau Sasuke memang pulang terburu-buru karena ada kepentingan mendadak. Mungkin urusan , lagi-lagi perasaan itu menghantuimya. Ia gelengkan kuat-kuat kepalanya mencoba menyingkirkan prasangka-prasangka buruk tentang Sasuke. Ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya yang kalu dengan metode sederhana ini. Dulu ibunya selalu bilang, kalau ia sedang emosi ataupun gelisah tariklah nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan perlahan. Bayangan cantik ibunya yang tersenyum hangat melintas dipikirannya. Membayangkan sosok ibu tercintanya yang tengah tersenyum hangat seperti itu emosinya mulai mereda dan pikirannya kembali jernih.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?", tanya Ino yang bingung dengan sahabatnya ini. Ia lihat tadi Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu mengambil udara dengan rakusnya. Dan kini ia lihat Hinata yang tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Haaah... membingungkan. Hinata yang sedang asyik merilekskan pikirannya haru terganggu dengan temannya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Ino", jawabnya lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas jinjingnya. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu... Kau duluan saja, Ino", sambungnya lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu...".

...

Entah ada angin apa yang membuat Hinata ingin ke toilet. Kebelet pipis, tidak. Bahkan Hinata bukan siswi yang suka mngunjungi tempat satu ini. Ia ke toilet kalau ia kebelt pipis dan mengganti baju olahraganya kalau ruang ganti penuh. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Hinata tak tahu itu siapa karena terhalang dinding. "Bukankah Sasuke-kun sudah pulang dari tadi? Kenapa masih di sekolah?". Tak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Hinata terus melangkah kearah Sasuke. Mungkin Sauke sedang berbincang dengan sahabatnya dari kelas sebelah, Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata berniat mengagetkan Sasuke, namun ia urungkan karena. Cepat-cepat ia bersembunyi dibalik pilar yang cukup besar yang ada di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali. Tangan ramping orang di balik dinding itu menarik lengan kekasihnya. Hinata yakin betul kalau itu tangan seorang perempuan, dan man ada seorang siswa laki-laki memakai rok. Rambut itu, mata yang membuatnya iri itu. Hinata hampir menangis melihat itu.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Sasuke-kun...", ucapnya dengan suaran yang mampu Hinata dengar. Gadis itu, siswi baru yang baru memperkenalkan dirinya tadi pagi. Kenapa dia berkata seprti itu? "Diamlah Sakura... Aku mencin-...". Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah tersaji di depannya. Kekasihnya, dicium seperti itu oleh siswi baru itu. Hatinya tak kalah sakit begitu mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya. Apa katanya? Aku mencintaimu, heh? Meskipun Sasuke belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, tapi Hinata yakin kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinata? Hinata tak dapat membayangkannya. Tubuhnya lemas. Air mata meluncur deras. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, Hinata berlari menjauhi orang-orang brengsek itu. Orang-orang yang tega menyakiti hatinya.

...

Tanpa kenal lelah Hinata terus berlari disepanjang koridor.

Bruukk...

"I-Ino...", ucapnya parau. Ia peluk Ino erat-erat. Mencoba mencari ketenangan dari sahabatnya ini. Ino yang kaget jelas terlonjak dipeluk seperti ini oleh Hinata. Lengan rampingnya mengelus punggung Hinata lembut.

"Tenang, Hinata. Ada apa?". Ino mencoba tenang menghadapi sikap sahabatnya yang tak biasa ini. Tangis Hinata pecah. Hinata mulai berhenti menangis dan menyeret Ino pulang.

...

"Brengsek. Seharusnya kau tampar mereka berdua, Hinata!", Ino langsung emosi mendengar penuturan Hinata barusan.

"Aku tahu dia... Haruno Sakura... Mantan kekasih si Ayam So Cool itu". Dan perbincangan mereka berlanjut sampai di dalam bus.

XxXxX

Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kelas langsung disuguhi tatapan tajam Yamanaka Ino yang tak biasa. Gadis itu terus menatapnya sampai ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangkunya. 'Kenapa dia?'. Dan keanehan lainpu terjadi pada sosok yang duduk didepannya. Sosok Hinata yang terus memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. Tak ada sewnyuman selamat pagi dari Hinata. Tak ada sapaan malu darinya. Dan sialnya Uchiha satu ini terlalu gengsi untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Merasa kalau ini tak akan bertahan lama, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan _handphone android_-nya. Dan mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu metal kesukaannya.

...

Dugaan Sasuke ternyata salah. Hinata masih bersikap sama. Bersikap dingin kepadanya. Jam istirahat Sasuke lewatkan di kelas seorang diri. Memakan roti isi yang baru ia beli di kantin. Ah, Sasuke rindu Hinata. Rindu suapan penuh sayang darinya. Sasuke rindu belaian Hinata di kepalanya. "Hinata...".

...

"Kenapa tidak bicara padanya sekarang Hinata?", Ino kemudian memasukkan onigiri ke dalam mulutnya. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gadis di sampingnya ini tak menyentuh bekalnya sama sekali. Ino mengambil onigiri berukuran besar dan memasukkannya ke mulut kecil Hinata. Ino tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Hinata yang kesusahan mengunyah. "Kalau kau tidak makan, kau akan dapat kekuatan dari mana untuk mendamprat si permen karet dan ayam so cool itu?", katanya sambil meninju-ninju udar sebal. Ino segera menyodorkan air mineralnya begitu melihat Hinata yang seperti akan mati sekarang juga. Hinata meminumnya dengan rakus dan tergesa-gesa. "Terimakasih, Ino". Ino yang sedang membereskan kotak bekalnya tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Ka-kau duluan saja. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Aku titip kotak bekalku ya!". Hinata mulai berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan roknya yang kotor karena duduk di tanah.

"Kau ini... Jangan lama. Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi!", teriak Ino karena Hinata mulai menjauh.

...

Ino tampak gelisah, ini sudah 30 menit sejak bel berbunyi. Tapi Hinata belum kembali juga. Kakashi-sensei saja yang terkenal suka terlambat kini sudah ada di kelas dan mengajar. "Yamanaka, Hyuuga Hinata kemana?", tanya _sensei _bermasker itu. "Um... Hinata tadi ke toilet _sensei_... Tapi, belum kembali juga", ucapnya khawatir. Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan meneruskan kembali pelajaran yang sedang ia sampaikan. Wajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu pun diselimuti kekhawatiran. 'Kemana dia? Dia bukan sisiwi yang suka bolos'.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian kelas. Hinatakah? Pintu pun mulai terbuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat anggun yang tak lain adalah kepala sekolah ditemani oleh seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia sama dengan sang kepala sekolah dan seorang pria muda berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka adalah Hyuua Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji, keluarga dari Hyuuga Hinata. "Mereka ingin menjemput Hyuuga Hinata, Kakashi". "Sayang sekali, Tsunade-sama... Hyuuga Hinata belum kembali sejak jam istirahat berakhir", ucap Kakashi penuh kesopanan. "Apa maksud-...", ucapan sang Hyuuga kolot itu terpotong karena suara lembut yang mereka dengar. "Ma-maaf _sensei..._ sa-saya terlambat".

.

.

Seluruh mata terbelalak tak percaya. Apalagi onyx itu yang jarang sekali berekspresi seperti itu. Wajah cantik itu... Darah segar mengalir dari keningnya yang tertutup poni. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Blazernya robek. Kemeja putihnya robek di bagian perut dan lengan sebelah kanan. Rambut yang dulunya panjang kini tinggal sebatas bahu. Pipinya memar. Ujung bibirnya lebam dan berdarah. Ada apa dengan mu, Hinata? Ino yang baru kali ini melihat sahabat baiknya dalam kondisi seperti ini tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

.

.

"Kau berkelahi?", suara tegas itu. Hinata buru-buru menatap orang itu. Wajah itu. Betapa Hinata benci dengan raut wajah itu. Raut kecewa bercampur malu. Hinata mematung di tempatnya robeknya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Sebulir air mata keluar dari tempatnya. Tentu saja Hiashi dan semuanya meliht itu. Air mata putri sulungnya yang selalu ia abaikan. "Ma-maaf, _Tou-san_. A-aku selalu membuat mu malu dan ju-juga kecewa. A-aku pa-pantas untuk kau bu-buang... hiks", tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. "A-aku tak pernah jadi anak yang Tou-san impi-impikan. A-aku ga-gagal... a-aku bukan anak yang sempurna untuk mu...", cengkraman di ujung roknya menguat. Seluruh penghuni kelas itu diam. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Ia sakit.

.

.

"Ma-maaf... maaf... maaf... Ma-maaf... maaf... maaf... hiks". Saat itu juga Hiashi sadar, ia terlalu mengabaikan perasaan putrinya. Kata maaf itu terdengar lagi. "Ma-maaf... maaf... maaf... maaf.. maaf.. maaf.. ma-..". tubuh penuh luka itu jatuh. Jatuh pingsan kedalam pelukan sang ayah. Hiashi dekap tubuh mungil putrinya kuat-kuat, mencoba merasakan rasa sakit yang selama ini Hinata rasakan. "Sepertinya, ada yang melukainya Tuan. Hinata-_sama _bukan gadis brutal yang gemar berkelahi". "Lacak orang yang mencoba melukai putriku". Hiashi pun membawa Hinata pergi. Sasuke terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

...

"Nee-chan... cepatlah sadar".

XxXxX

"Yamanaka...", panggilnya denag suara dinginnya yang terkesan dipaksakan. Ini bukan Uchiha yang penuh keangkuhan. Suaranya yang selalu datar itu kini menghilang entah kemana. Meskipun ekspresi dan sorot matanya tetap datar. Tapi, Yamanaka Ino ini tahu, kalau Tuan Uchiha yang perfect ini sedang dilanda rasa khawatir. Ino sempat merasa iba. Namun. Rasa iba itu menguap kala ia teringat stu hal yang membuat sahabat baiknya sakit hati. "Yamanaka Ino !". ah, lagi-lagi Uchiha Sasuke memanggilnya. Ino mengabaikan panggilan si Ayam So Cool itu. Ia sumbat kedua lubang telinganya dengan headset. Volume maksimal. Masa bodo dengan Uchiha Sasuke ini.

.

.

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya bukan sosok yang penyabar, lantas keluar dari bangkunya dan membuka paksa headset yang tengah Ino pasang dengan paksa.

Brak...

Nafasnya memburu karena marah. Ino bersumpah, ia baru kali ini melihat Sasuke marah. "Jawab aku!", ucapnya geram.

"Mau apa kau?".

"Apa kau tahu kabar Hinata bagaimana sekarang?".

"Tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak kau telepon saja?". Oh, rupanya Uchiha ini masih peduli pada Hinata rupanya.

"Nomornya tidak aktif".

"Kunjungi saja rumahnya..".

"Aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini". Sibuk katanya? Alis pirang Ino berkedut. "Oh... ya! Kau sibuk kencan denga si pinky itu kan?", tanya Ino sinis. "Apa maksud mu?". "Jangan pura-pura jadi orang bodoh, Tuan Uchiha!". Ino berkata dengan suara yang tinggi, untung saja ini jam istirahat, jadi tak ada satupun yang menonton mereka. Hanya ada mereka berdua. "Kau!", tunjuknya kearah wajah tampan itu. "Kau selingkuh. Dan Hinata melihat semuanya. Melihat saat dia mencium mu. Mendengar pengakuan cintamu padanya. Dia tahu semuanya!", teriak Ino sambil terus menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke. Onyx itu membulat. Hinata, melihat semuanya? Rasa bersalah menderanya. "itu tidak seperti yang ia kira. Itu hanya-...", "hanya apa, eh? Terlambat. Kemarin sore Hinata sudah pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Entah kapan dia akan kembali..", ucap Ino sambil memandangi lantai. Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Ia jambak rambut emonya. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Ia tak ingin Hinatanya pergi. "berikan aku nomor dan alamat email barunya!". "Maaf.. aku tak punya".

...

Seharusnya mereka kini tengah berbahagia. Merayakan anniversary pertamanya. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Mereka berpisah dengan cara yang mereka tak pernah kira sebelumnya. Sungguh, Sasuke rindu Hinatanya. Gadisnya, pujaan hatinya. Gadis yang selalu menerimanya dengan segala kekurangan ataupun kelebihannya. Gadisnya yang tak pernah mengeluh akan sikap para fansgirl-nya. Gadisnya... Segalanya...

"Hinata...". tunggulah sebentar lagi, takdir akan merubahnya kembali.

...

"kau salah paham Hinata... Aku hanya mencintaimu".

**Flashback On**

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!".

"Diamlah, Sakura. Aku mencin-...". Dengan cepat Sakura mencium Sasuke. Saat itulah Hinata segera pergi menjauh. Andai saja Hinata bertahan sebentar lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?", Sasuke menghempaskan Sakura dengan cukup keras. Dengan ujung blazer biru tuanya, Sasuke mengelap bibirnya dengan cukup kuat. Satu kali elapan tak cukup pkirinya. Ia elap berkali-kali sampai bibirnya memerah. "Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya mencintai Hyuuga Hinata. Akan selalu mencintai Hyuuga Hinata. Kau hanya masa laluku".

**Flashback Off**

...

Mata hitam itu berair. Dengan cepat ia menyeka air matanya. Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak Hinata pergi meninggalkan Jepang. "Sasuke, kau menangis?", mama Mikoto menepuk bahu putra bungsunya yang tengah memandangi sosok gadisnnya dalam potret. "Ada apa. _Kaa-san_?". Mikoto tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru tua dan meninggalakan putra bungsunya itu yang kini tengah menatap amplop itu bingung. Tak pernah ia was-was saat menerima sebuah surat seperti ini. Sudah sangat sering ia mendapatkan surat. Ia buka amplop itu dan mulai membacanya.

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Ini aku, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Ketahuilah, aku pergi bukan karena mu. Ayah menyuruhku untuk belajar mandiri sebelum aku menggantikan ayah di Hyuuga Corp.**

**Aku sudah tahu semua kebenarannya, Sasuke. Kemarin Ino mengirimiku surat.**

**Tunggu aku...**

**H Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu".

**Fin **

**A/N : aneh ? aarrrggg jambak rambut. Endingnya juga aneh yo **

**Happy 1st Anniversary my Lovely gruop "Devil and Angel". Semoga membernya makin banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk.. **

**Akhir kata.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


End file.
